Code Geass: Lelouch of the Black Knights Shōrai
by PlayerXIII
Summary: After the events of R2, peace settles itself into the world. However, peace is a delicate flower which can have it's petals removed by a strong wind. In this case, the strong wind is the power-hungry aristocrats. Damn them. You hate them as well, right? Lelouch could Geass all of them to death for all I care. Oh crap, I broke the 4th wall and the story didn't even begin. Damn it.
1. Chapter 1 An Immortal Promise

**Note: I am in no way affiliated with Sunrise or Clamp or own anything character from Code Geass. This is only how the story of Code Geass continues in my imagination and is in no way cannon. If you are confused as to how Lelouch survived the end of R2, google it.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Immortal Promise

Clop clop clop clop.

Time went by.

Clop clop clop clop.

Sun rise, moon down, sun down, moon rise.

Clop clop clop clop.

Such was the never ending cycle on planet Earth, like the galloping of a horse.

Clop clop clop clop.

And such was the never ending cycle of a never ending life.

-"Wake up."

Green hair scattered around in a pile of hay, pale skin laying down there, yellow amber slowly but surely looking at the sunset.

-"I'm hungry. I want pizza."

Those were the first words of the witch as she woke up to see herself and her accomplice reach a town.

A chuckle came from the driver of the cart. He was hiding his face with white cloth, a straw-hat positioned so his face wasn't visible.

-"Do you have anything else on your mind other than pizza?"

-"My bed."

The woman was sharp. The driver knew it. There wasn't a moment she didn't have an answer to throw at him. Still, he had began to enjoy those word wars he had with the green-haired witch, so he decided to begin yet another one.

-"You mean my bed right? The one you stole from me?"

-"From the moment you began sleeping in the floor, it was mine."

-"Liar. You literally stole it."

The green-haired woman smirked.

-"You certainly are one to talk, right, warlock?"

Her accomplice looked behind as if he managed to see her through the pile of hay.

-"I did it for peace, manipulative witch."

-"Oh really?"

The woman climbed the pile of hay and looked down to look at her accomplice.

-"Aren't you just as manipulative?"

The tone of her voice was almost always the same: Sarcastic and cynical. And such was her tone as she continued her counter-attacking.

-"You manipulated people into fighting countless battles against the biggest empire on Earth and shed more rivers of blood than our fingers combined can count and I am manipulative?"

The horses stopped, the driver got up and left the cart, looking up at his accomplice.

-"I didn't bring anyone to insanity."

-"Only yourself."

The woman kept her cool and smirk, the driver smiling. He had lost again. He just couldn't beat the centuries old witch at a word war.

-"Thank you."

The witch made a surprised face. No matter how he tried, he could never understand how she managed to switch expressions like a chameleon camouflaged itself. Maybe that is what she is - a chameleon. A deceiving, somewhat repulsive but still interesting chameleon. However, this face, she was no chameleon - the surprise was genuine.

-"Thank you for being yourself, C.C."

C.C. grinned. She could count the times the man before her thanked her with just the fingers in one hand. To see him thanking her for such a normal thing was something none would expect from him.

-"You're welcome, Lelouch."

Lelouch's small smile turned into one which parted his lips, although disguised by the white piece of fabric he uses to hide his dark past. His deep amethysts staring into C.C.'s golden eyes. C.C. smiled too, although her lips masked by the hay.

-"Let's find an hotel, I don't want to sleep outside again."

-"Yes, your majesty!"

C.C. was on her mocking tone again and almost ticked Lelouch off.

-"D-Don't say that!"

People looked at Lelouch as he shouted at C.C. Lelouch noticed and quieted down so as not to be revealed.

-"You want me to spend eternity in a jail cell or being decapitated?"

C.C. put on a thoughtful face.

-"That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

She chuckled and winked at Lelouch, pissing him off. She was asking to be impaled by a fancy sword like he was in the Black Knight's execution. Why was the sword so fancy really? Because Lelouch's love for the theatrical needed it to be. Poor Suzaku, using a weird sword to kill his best friend. One must wonder what he was he reaction to how the sword looked when he grabbed a hold of it. It sure would be a mixture of surprised, confusion and disappointment for Lelouch's horrible taste. He never got anything right. Not even women, he was going to stay eternity with an immortal witch after all.

Lelouch walked closer to the pile of hay, looking at C.C. looking around to make sure no one was listening.

-"What if it were you the imprisoned one?"

-"I am already imprisoned."

She threw a mad glare at Lelouch. She still hadn't forgotten her contract. In trade for the Geass she gave him, she wanted to die. But, no matter how much she tried, Lelouch wouldn't let her, claiming to know her "true wish".

-"Is that so? You could be already free, but you choose to live on."

Sadness filled her heart. She could be long gone, away from her eternal life, away from the eternal cycle of this world. Yet, she missed the chance. Memories of Charles almost killing her coming to her. At that moment, she was filled with relief from finally getting to rest, and sadness from having to abandon Lelouch. But then, came Lelouch's words...

-"I promise, I will make you smile..."

Lelouch felt something aching when C.C. repeated the words he himself said time ago. How foolish she was to believe the promise of a liar, a manipulator - a deceiver. He would never make her die with a smile. Tears began flowing out of her eyes, something few witnessed and only one person on the world knew she was capable of crying. Lelouch felt her sadness. He made her that promise, yet he was still to fulfill it. However, like everything else, Lelouch was determined to do it.

-"That is one promise I want to keep."

Lelouch smiled and C.C.'s eyes widened in surprise. Lelouch's smile was genuine, she could tell it even from under the fabric. He was telling no lie. That made her feel a warm feeling inside her - a feeling she was unable to recognize, but still a good feeling. Wiping away the tears in her eyes, she smiled while looking at Lelouch.

-"Thank you, Lelouch."

Lelouch's smile widened, although hidden by the cloth. He was used to see C.C.'s smile, but not a genuine smile like the one she had on right now.

-"You're welcome, C.C."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first (short) chapter of Code Geass: Shōrai which means Future in japanese. I meant this more of like a small introduction to Lelouch and C.C. and their (soon) developing relationship (yes I ship Lulu x C.C. Kallen can go die with Suzaku for all I care) Next chapter will go into Kallen, Suzaku and a few other secondary characters from the series and to what they do now that peace is installed in the world. Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Pair of Aces

**Note: I am in no way affiliated with Sunrise or Clamp or own any character from Code Geass. This is only how the story of Code Geass continues in my imagination and is in no way cannon. If you haven't already, watch the whole series before reading as it contains massive spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Pair of Aces

The setting was the Shinjuku District, middle of a rainy day. A group of Akatsuki Knightmare Frames led by an Akatsuki Commander Model fought another group of Gloucesters which were led by a darker version of the Lancelot Albion. Shots were fired across the battlefield, buildings falling, creating obstacles and traps. Ejection cages flew everywhere as the two groups clashed violently, the Gloucesters showing massive superiority.

-"Retreat! Engage at a more favorable point!"

Piloting the Akatsuki Commander Model was Tohdoh, general of the Black Knights. His strong voice echoing through every pilot's ears as they ran backwards while shooting.

-" We have set up a trap at point B-5! Bring them over here!"

Ohgi informed Tohdoh as another Akatsuki finished placing bombs in two buildings in a crossroad.

-"Roger. All units to B-5!"

Tohdoh motioned to everyone to follow him as his units ceased shooting and retreated to the designated point. The Gloucesters followed closely, managing to gun down a few of the Akatsukis. They reached the destroyed crossroad.

-"They bit the bait, detonate the explosives!"

-"You heard the guy, Tamaki make those buildings fall now!"

-"Consider it done!"

In his Akatsuki, Tamaki pressed the button on the detonator, the two tall buildings crumbling due to the explosions, threatening the knightmares in the crossroad.

-"Disperse!"

Tohdoh signaled for everyone to move away from the crossroad as the buildings fell on the Ghoulcesters, burying at least 3 quarters of the enemy forces.

-"For once Tamaki did something right. It's like the 11th of September all over again."

Nagisa spoke with a cheerful tone.

-"Hey! I am no terrorist!"

-"Quit the playing, we still have enemies to dispose off!"

Just as Tohdoh spoke, the black Lancelot Albion cut through the smoke and rubble, using it's melee weapons to cut Tamaki's Akatsuki's into pieces.

-"No fair!"

Tamaki hit the eject button and the cockpit flew off, landing safely after flying for a few seconds.

-"Hey cheer up; you at least did something productive for once. We will take care of the rest!"

Kent mocked Tamaki on how all the battles they fought, this was the actual first time he managed to do something before being forced to eject. Tohdoh sighed at how lighthearted everyone was in the middle of the battlefield.

-"Could you please focus on the battle? We have to bring the Lancelot down or we have no chances of victory! 1st, 2nd and 3rd squad focus fire on the Lancelot. The rest clean up the remaining enemies!"

-"Yes sir!"

Everyone agreed as they began shooting at the Knightmare as it flew across the skies, dodging all bullets and used the V.A.R.I.S to bring down some of the knightmares that were threatening his troops.

-"Oh no you don't!"

Chiba fired her Slash Harkens at the Lancelot, landing a successful hit and retracting the anchors to pull him towards her. Ohgi notices there is something wrong and tells Chiba to release the Lancelot.

-"Release it!"

-"What?"

The Lancelot uses the momentum to approach Chiba and impale the Knightmare with it's sword. Chiba safely ejects, leaving her's, Ohgi's and Tohdoh's squad to fight the Lancelot.

-"The Lancelot is a 9th generation frame and is being piloted by a very good pilot. We can't do anything without our ace."

Said Tohdoh, fearing the worse.

-"I know but I can't seem to contact her…"

Said Ohgi, cellphone attached to his ear in an attempt to contact their best pilot.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Ashford Academy, a young student girl was mopping the floor.

-"Explain me again why I have to be the one cleaning YOUR mess?"

The red-haired girl protested as she pointed the mop at the blue-haired student.

-"'Cause I am the Student Council's President."

The student had a big mocking smile on his face as he abused his power. The girl attempted to hit him with the mop, to which he reacted by dodging and running away.

-"Get back here Rivalz!"

The girl was giving an angry glare at Rivalz as he opened the Council's door.

-"See you tomorrow Kallen!"

Rivalz waved as he closed the door in time not to be hit by the mop.

-"Tomorrow will be the last day you will see."

Rivalz had knocked over a vase that Nunnally had sent as a present weeks ago. Water and pieces of the vase were scattered all over the floor and Rivalz had forced Kallen to clean it for himself.

-"He is no different from Milly…"

Kallen sighed as she resumed the mopping. In a few minutes she was done. She grabbed her schoolbag and rushed to the entrance – she was late for her Military duties. After Lelouch's death she had decided on the same route as Suzaku: Military and school, although she gave priority to school instead of the military. The Black Knights UNF's military unit and were one of the only 2 military forces in the world – the other being the Britannian Military. This was as to make sure one group wouldn't abuse it's power.

She eventually reached the center of the Tokyo Settlement – the center of Tokyo which was once again the city it was before the Britannian invasion. She entered a large building which was used as one of the many bases of the Black Knights. There she was told the others had already begun the training.

-"Damn that Rivalz, I arrived late because of him!"

She cursed under her breath as she took an elevator to the lower levels. There, she saw Rakshata, Lloyd and Cécile staring at many screens. Lloyd turned around to face her.

-"About time you arrived. May I ask you why it took so long for the Black Knight's ace to come to the training scheduled three days ago?"

-"Issues with the student council. Rakshata is "that" already in the Guren?"

-"If by "that" you mean the R.W.S grenades, then yes, they are implemented on the Guren both virtual and the real thing."

Kallen nodded as she jumped from the platform where they were that was 1 meter above the floor. Down there, many Knightmare Cockpits were located, all connected to one giant supercomputer. She quickly jumped into one and turned it on.

-"Initiating Guren S.E.I.T.E.N Eight Elements."

Cécile said as she paid close attention to the monitor in front her, displaying information about Kallen's Knightmare. On her side, Kallen was seeing her monitors turning on as well, energy levels, damage levels as well as more useful information displayed on them.

-"The fighting area today is the Shinjuku District. The main clash is happening at point B-5 where the Lancelot is destroying your friends."

Lloyd said in his usual mocking tone.

-"He won't keep doing it for long."

-"Guren launching!"

Cécile said as the main screens showing the environment turned on the Guren appeared on the skies of the Shinjuku District. Kallen immediately turned and rushed to the point mentioned by Lloyd.

-"I am on my way guys."

-"About time! We managed to destroy most of the enemy forces with a trap but the Lancelot is wrecking us!"

Ohgi said worried as he saw the Lancelot destroy Tohdoh's knightmare.

In the real world, Rakshata and Lloyd discussed whose Knightmare was the better one.

-"My Guren is way better than your petty little Lancelot. Just check those energy levels."

-"Oh really? I believe I made some changes on that Guren of yours some time ago… Isn't that right, Miss Cécile?"

-"By "you" you mean "us", Lloyd."

-"Same thing."

-"All you did was slightly improve the wings. The Radiant Wave Surger was all my work. And with this new addition it is definitely the best Knightmare in the world."

-"Oh really, I wouldn't be sure Rakshata… The Lancelot also has a new toy and I assure you, if it is used you might as well surrender."

-"Whatever you say, Earl of Pudding."

-"S-Stop calling me that!"

Meanwhile in the battlefield many units surrounded the Lancelot as it found itself cornered.

-"Hold it right there until Kallen arrives! Avoid fighting it."

Ohgi ordered all Black Knights.

-"I am right here!"

The Guren approached at high velocity. The Lancelot noticed and began flying high into the air.

-"You lost."

The pilot of the Lancelot spoke as he took a F.L.E.I.J.A. from his back and pointed it at the Black Knights underneat him.

-"Is that…"

Ohgi looked perplexed at the Lancelot.

-"He wouldn't…"

Ken wasn't believing what the Lancelot was doing. Even if it was a virtual battle, the F.L.E.I.J.A. was very destructive and the use of it could mean instant victory to the Britannian Military. However, considering the distance between them, it would also mean the destruction of the Lancelot.

-"You were waiting for me to arrive to use that? I will crush you!"

Kallen dashed in the direction of the Lancelot. At the ground floor, a Gloucester fired it's Slash Harkens at the Guren, scoring a successful hit on the distracted Kallen.

-"Damn it! Leave me alone!"

Kallen grabbed a small grenade and threw it at the remaining Britannian forces.

-"Taste the Radiant Wave Surger Grenade!"

The grenade destroyed all surrounding Knightmares like the Radiant Wave Surger in the Guren's arm would, remaining only the Lancelot, the Guren and the Black Knights in the field. The Lancelot took aim and fired the F.L.E.I.J.A at the Black Knights, which didn't have time to react.

-"Is he committing suicide?"

Kallen thought as the Lancelot didn't move, the explosion nearing it. She gasped as she saw that the explosion was as destructive as a F.L.E.I.J.A but that it was smaller. The pilot of the Lancelot spoke again.

-"I present to you…"

-"The infantry F.L.E.I.J.A. A much more controlled version of the original F.L.E.I.J.A., fit for regula warfare on the hands of the Knightmares. Nothing you build Rakshata, not even those grenades of yours will ever beat this little thing…"

Lloyd smiled as he mocked Rakshata who was surprised herself.

In the battlefield, the Lancelot dodged the Guren's repeated lunges .

-"Damn you! I will send that F.L.E.I.J.A of yours up your ass!"

Kallen sent many grenades in the direction of the Lancelot. The grenades activated, to which the Lancelot Albion responded by protecting itself with it's wings.

-"Your wings were improved too?"

The Lancelot grabbed ahold of the F.L.E.I.J.A again and aimed it at the Guren. After two seconds, a beep was heard from the weapon and the pilot spoke again.

-"Goodbye."

The projectile as shot and Kallen dodged it, just to have her eyes widen as she saw the destructive projectile make a U-Turn.

-"A Lock-On system?"

Kallen didn't have time to think about anything else before she was hit, instant destruction for the Guren.

-"What did I say, Rakshata?"

-"My Guren only needs some tuning and it mops the floor with your pathetic excuse of a Lancelot…"

Rakshata spoke pridefully as Kallen emerged from her cockpit.

-"Don't you even dare speak about mopping…"

Ohgi approached her.

-"You fought well, we just had bad luck."

Tohdoh moved towards the two.

-"We were caught off guard. We will achieve victory next time."

"Only if Kallen decides to come in time next time we fight."

The voice came from an opening cockpit, from it rising the Lancelot's pilot, the masked man – Zero.

"And even then, I highly doubt you will be capable of defeating the Lancelot Albion once used by Kururugi."

-"Just wait and see."

Kallen was smilling, awaiting the next practice session to fight Zero – who she knew was in truth Suzaku Kururugi, previous Knight of Seven, Knight of Zero and the man who killed the original Zero, the Demon Emperor – Lelouch Vi Britannia, the man who she loved. She had forgiven all Suzaku had done, from being an ally of Britannia in the "Number Era", from attempting to give Refrain to her and even killing Lelouch, as she knew all he wanted was peace, which he managed to achieve the moment the last breath of life left the emperor's body. It had all been staged, Lelouch had planned his own death in order to center the hatred of the world on him, which he would then carry to the grave.

The phone rang and Lloyd answered.

-"Lloyd here. Oh, I see."

Lloyd signaled for Zero to approach.

-"It's the Empress! She wishes to speak of an urgent matter with you!"

-"An urgent matter? Did something happen?"

Ohgi was left wondering as Zero approached the platform and climbed it, taking the phone from Lloyd's hands.

-"Yes, your highness?"

If it weren't for the mask covering Suzaku's face, everyone would be fearing the worse as his face was filled with dread from the horrible news Nunnally was giving him.

-"Yes I understand. We will depart immediately."

Suzaku turned off the phone and stared at the wall, incapable of believing what he had just heard.

-"We must go to the capital…"

Everyone was confused wondering the reason.

-"Why is that?"

Lloyd asked.

-"NOW! EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW MUST COME TO THE CAPITAL! THERE HAS BEEN A RIOT!"

-"What?!"

Everyone asked simultaneously, hoping it was a very bad joke on Zero's part. Under the mask, Suzaku feared for the world, for the peace Lelouch sacrificed himself to establish. His face was filled with fear, with dread, with nervousness, as well as anger – pure anger. From what Nunnally had said, they would need all the help they could need. The two best pilots were required urgently, the pair of aces of the world military: Kallen and Zero himself.

* * *

**Thats it for the second chapter. It's longer than Chapter 1 (double the size) and this will probably be the average size of every chapter (if not longer). Leave a review in what I should improve and on your opinion about the story till now. Just to clear this up: Kallen understood Lelouch's plan when Suzaku appeared to kill him dressed as Zero, so she knows it is Suzaku under the mask. It is a small fact I see many forgetting about when writting post-R2 fics. Next chapter we are going back to Lelouch and C.C.**


End file.
